Mistaken Sacrifice
by ShadowRose18
Summary: .::DISCONTINUED::. Tancred and Lysander are in their last year of school. Tanc and Em like each other, but neither of them know it! Tancred has to tell Em how he feels. Will it work or fail? And what will happen when the endowed children start a war?
1. One More Day Until the End

**ShadowRose18:** DON'T KILL ME!!

I know I should be doing my other story "Journey of Mistakes" but I got this idea when I was pondering about future chapters of JoM, SO!! Here's what I came up with.

Just a note: This has Dannielle from JoM in it…Just like having her in my stories )

Summary:

Basically Tancred and Lysander are in their last year of school and it's the last day of school. Tancred likes Emma. Emma likes Tancred. BUT neither of them knows it! Tancred has one more day to tell Em how he feels, because he won't see her as often after he finishes school. Tancred being Tancred, how will this end up?

P.S This will give a couple of spoilers for JoM. Pay attention and see if you notice them.

**Chapter 1 – One More Until the End**

"ARGH!!" Tancred yelled, throwing his pillow at the wall.

Everyone had left for dinner, but Tancred and Lysander had just had a chat and now Tancred had gotten all worked up.

"Calm down Tancred. It's okay. You'll see her after graduation" muttered Lysander. He was being the psychiatrist again. Ever since Tancred had started liking Emma Tolly, after breaking up with Tracy Morsell, Lysander had "advised" Tancred how to show Emma that she was the feature of his adoration. So far, Tancred had failed every single plan, no matter how foolproof it was supposed to be.

"But…but it won't be the same!" Tancred yelled. He gave up and sighed, flopping down on the bed.

"Explain" said Lysander

"I don't want to say that I like a girl but don't have the guts to tell her!" cried Tancred, waving his arms in front of him helplessly.

There was a knock on the door. Tancred and Lysander looked in shock. Who was it? And how much had they heard?

Speak of the devil as they say, Emma Tolly stood at the door.

"Aren't you two hungry?" she said smiling gently.

"Yeah, I'm starved, but Tancred…needed to talk to me" replied Lysander.

"Hmph" was Tancred's reply

Emma giggled, and with a small "Come on!" the three art students descended the stairs and entered the Art dining room.

With the noise of the students, Tancred leaned into the Lysander and whispered, "Give me a plan!"

Lysander rolled his eyes and whispered that he had no plan……yet.

They collected their food and sat in the seats that Dannielle had saved for them. Dannielle Moren was a small girl, aged 12, with jet black hair, pale blue eyes and black rimmed glasses. She had liked Billy Raven, the white haired and red eyed albino who could talk to animals, ever since he had saved her when they were fighting the Bloors. She was the only one who didn't know that Billy felt the same way.

The bland dinner of overcooked chicken and boiled peas was eaten slowly, while the four art students commented on various topics, including their dinner, of course.

"How can anyone eat this?" muttered Tancred, put off his dinner after hearing a story about spiders.

"It's not actually that bad, just put salt on it and it tastes a bit better," commented Emma, who was sitting next to Tancred. She still wore the scarf that Tancred had given her years ago, when her heart and mind were confused. Tancred had given her his scarf, making her promise that whenever she wore it, she would be their friend. Since then, Emma had worn it at every possible occasion.

After the sickening dinner (for Tancred), all the students returned to their dorms. Yawns of "Goodnight" and "See you tomorrow" were heard. Tancred, Emma, Lysander and Dannielle were the last to leave and as they climbed the stairs, Tancred called out to Emma.

"Hey, Em! I want to talk to you about something tomorrow!" he yelled, before disappearing into the boy's dormitory.

"Huh?"

Emma turned around, but Tancred and Lysander were gone.

"Tomorrow……huh?" she said rather sadly. She was going to miss the two older boys… one especially.

Emma, with sad thoughts, miserably got ready for sleep. Dannielle, who had been watching her, gave her a friendly smile and a small pat on the shoulder.

The two girls climbed into bed and slept. They didn't know how much the coming day would affect their life.


	2. Mistaken Confession

**ShadowRose18:** It's holidays and I've updated all my stories except for this one, so here :)

This chapter will be when Tancred gives his confession. Find out whether it's successful or it fails! :P

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Mistaken Confession**

The next day, in the morning break, Tancred Torrson could be seen standing in front of Emma Tolly. All of their friends knew what was happening and the only clueless one was Emma.

'What is it Tancred? You said something last night,' said Emma smiling. Tancred was already bright red and nervous, but her smile just made him stutter more.

'Um… w-well you see it's um, w-well' Tancred wasn't doing too well. He ran his fingers through his blond hair. He just hoped that his emotions would stay controlled, because he would have created a tornado by now otherwise.

Emma smiled and waited patiently. She knew Tancred was like that, he didn't like to tell people things easily, Lysander being the one exception.

Meanwhile, across the field, Lysander, Charlie, Olivia, Dannielle, Billy, Gabriel and Fidelio watched the two. Lysander kept sighing.

'If he fails this, I swear I'll kill him,' muttered Lysander.

'Really? You'll kill him?' murmured Dannielle, smiling.

'Maybe, I'll make it punch, because there is a chance that he does fail,' Lysander sighed again and continued to watch the two.

The hunting horn blew.

'No' thought Tancred. His chance had been blown, just like the hunting horn.

'Tancred?'

Emma's melodic voice (in Tancred's view) brought him back to earth.

'I – I have a spare period now, so if you do too, you can still talk to me,' Emma said, smiling gently, but not looking into his eyes.

Tancred breathed a sigh of relief. He had a spare period, he was saved.

Lysander and the others walked to class, with backward glances to the other two endowed.

'Well, Em,' began Tancred. He knew it was now or never, 'y-you see, well, it's like this…I – I – '

'Torrson! Tolly! Get to class! Or whatever! Just get off the lawn!' barked the frustrated voice of Mr Weedon, the gardener (A/N: That's what he is, right?).

Emma sighed. Tancred on the other hand, couldn't take it anymore.

Biting his lip, while Emma looked at him with worry, his hands became fists, but he stayed silent.

'Tancred? Just tell me, it's okay,' Emma's voice was soothing, but just not enough

'No it's not. It's not okay. Just forget what happened Em,' Tancred snapped back. With that he ran off to his dormitory and stayed there. Leaving a bewildered Emma to walk with her books to the library.

(A/N: I'd just like to point out that I feel like punching Mr Weedon twenty times in the stomach, but don't worry, Tancred gets a second chance like he deserves :D)

* * *

Later that day, when almost all of the students had left (excluding the graduates and a few of their friends), Tancred sat in the dorm which he had shared with Lysander and other boys pretty much since they first came to Bloor's. Sitting on his bed with his back to the door, he thought about how much he had stuffed up his chance to tell Em.

'I'm such an idiot,' he muttered.

Emma stood at the door, (A/N: OOH! TANCRED GO!! I MADE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!! NOW TAKE IT!!) listening the stormbringer's lifeless words.

'Why?'

'I stuffed up the chance to tell her, Sander, that's why,' replied Tancred, full of sorrow and regret.

'What happened? Explain it to me,'

'I was about to tell her, but then stupid Weedon interrupted and I got so angry, I ran off. Even worse, I snapped at her.' Tancred sounded like he was really upset. He must have been to think that Em was Lysander. Em suddenly realised Tancred's words. Weedon interrupted? Tancred running off? Tancred snapping at her? It sounded just like what happened this morning. Emma's hopes just grew wings.

She walked quietly up to his bed, so that she was standing behind him. Trying not to sound happy, she asked, 'Who is this girl?'

Tancred seemed to raising eyebrows. 'What are you talking about, Sander? You were the one complaining that I talked about her too much,' Tancred said, turning around, 'it's E-AHHH!!'

Tancred had just realised who he'd been talking to…and had gotten the shock of his life.

Emma on the other hand, was giggling at the fact that Tancred had almost rolled off his bed in shock.

'E-E-E-Em!' Wh-What are you doing h-here?' gasped Tancred, after his heart had recovered from it's attack.

'Talking to you,' she giggled again, 'you should have told me if you had girl problems.'

'I almost told her, oh GOD that was close, she could have found ou- wait…,' Tancred's thoughts were spinning in mad circles around his brain.

'So who is it?' asked Emma, smiling. There was that small flicker of hope that it was her.

'Huh? Oh, um…' Tancred needed a minute to collect himself. That minute would change everything.

'You can tell me,' Emma said, urging him on, 'we are _friends_ after all.'

'B-But that's the point. I'm not sure about that,' muttered Tancred, eyes narrowed.

Emma gasped. Her hopes, which had only a minute ago grown wings, had plummeted to the ground and further. They had begun to burn in hell. Her hopes, dreams and her entire world, had begun to crumble.

'Y-You're not sure?' murmured Emma, trying to keep her voice steady, but failing miserably because tears just about to overflow.

Tancred looked up, realising that Emma was being emotional.

'Em, don't misunderstand –' began Tancred, but he was the one who had misunderstood. He had just broken her life, but he thought he had just fixed it.

'STAY AWAY FROM ME!!' screamed Emma. She took two steps back before the tears fell.

Tears, running footsteps, and Emma was gone.

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** AHHH!! TANCRED!! (kicks Tancred)

Tancred: OWW!! CUT IT OUT!!

Everyone else, excluding Em: (drags ShadowRose off Tancred)

ShadowRose: STUPID STUPID STUPID!! ARGH!! (tries to kick Tancred again)

Emma – in corner: crying

ShadowRose: (still trying to kick Tancred)

Dannielle: -.-; um………… the authoress is currently trying to kill the characters…so I recommend that you all review so that she'll calm down and actually write the next chapter.

Fidelio, Liv and Charlie: YES!! PLEASE DO!! SHE'S SERIOUSLY GOING TO KILL SOMEONE!!

ShadowRose: SO REVIEW!! PLEASE!! ARGH!! STUPID TANCRED!! (keeps on trying to kick him)


	3. Tears

**ShadowRose18:** okay, okay, I won't kill Tancred…yet…. Once this story is finished, I might…

Anyway, here's the third chapter and I hope you enjoy it! Well… actually… I don't think this will be very happy…

Also, read the ending notes for my unhappy announcement.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – Tears**

Emma ran blindly along the empty corridors of Bloor's. Her face was streaked with continuous tears and her heart was broken. Only the graduates and a few of their friends remained in Bloor's for the graduation ceremony, but they were all probably getting ready for the ceremony. Emma couldn't hear, see or feel anything of the outside world. All she could hear were those fateful words Tancred had spoken. She could only see his serious face as he broke her heart. She could only feel herself falling into the depths of sorrow.

* * *

Lysander was standing in a crowd with Charlie and everyone. They were waiting for the last arrangements to be made before the ceremony would start.

'Where's Em?' asked Olivia.

'She went to get Tancred,' replied Lysander. Then he grinned.

'What?' Olivia asked

'Tancred said he stuffed up, but now he's got a second chance,' answered Lysander, still grinning.

'Stuffed up what? His confession to Em?'

'Yeah,'

'Did you punch him?'

'Yeah,'

'Are you going to kill him if he fails again?'

'Hell yeah,'

* * *

Tancred was sitting on the edge of his bed, thinking about the events of the day. He had failed to tell Em at break, but then got another chance just then. He grinned.

'Mission complete' he murmured grinning; he grabbed his suit coat and headed down the stairs for graduation.

* * *

Back in the main hall, Dannielle suddenly jumped and looked towards the door.

'Dannielle?'

She ignored Billy and ran out the door, just in time to see Emma speed past her, heading towards the front gate of Bloor's.

'Hey, was that –' but before Charlie finished, Dannielle was already after Emma.

'Emma!' Dannielle grabbed her friend's arm and stopped her in the middle of the courtyard.

'Emma…why are you crying?'

Emma turned around, confused, heart-broken tears, streaming down her face.

They were all silent. Then they all understood.

'Tancred.'

* * *

**ShadowRose18:** Sorry this was so short. It was hard to do, because I wanted to introduce characters from future chapters of JoM, and it was hard to avoid using them.

So, here's my announcement. I'm going to put Mistaken Sacrifice on hiatus (Only for a while, maybe a couple of months) because I want to introduce those characters into JoM first, before you meet them in Mistaken Sacrifice.

I was thinking of just mentioning them, but not explaining their relation to the story of JoM or to the other characters, but I just kept hitting the future chapters of JoM.

So Mistaken Sacrifice will be on hiatus until a certain point. I'll announce it on JoM when you can all tune back in for Mistaken Sacrifice. I'm sorry everyone!! So please don't kill me!!


End file.
